


Штормовая погода

by wakeupinlondon



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Неделя из жизни Панси Паркинсон перед третьей годовщиной победы.





	Штормовая погода

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте встречается цитата из «Кубка Огня» в переводе Potter's Army
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды HP Death Eaters.  
> Бета: Персе.

В среду Панси остается в музее допоздна — до годовщины победы всего неделя, и каждый день расписан по минутам. Когда она выходит из высокого кремового здания на Литтл-Ньюпорт-стрит, небо уже окрашено чернильными цветами, но Панси все равно идет домой пешком: по знакомым широким улицам, мимо одиноких маглов с изможденными лицами и шумных компаний маглов с пьяным смехом. По дороге она останавливается у витрины цветочного магазина, где в детстве мать часто покупала розы для зелья красоты, но так поздно он, конечно, уже закрыт.

В четверг прибывает делегация из министерства — с десяток волшебников из отделов правопорядка и международного сотрудничества. Мистер Бродмур встречает их в вестибюле, Панси почти молча стоит рядом и раздает брошюры Магического военного музея вместе с картами и пропусками для охраны. За окном серо и облачно, в тусклом свете газовой лампы лица министерских сотрудников кажутся неживыми и до странного гротескными.

В пятницу Панси проводит экскурсию для детей из школы заклинаний, а в музей приходит Грейнджер на репетицию торжественной речи. Здоровается с ней Панси так же сдержанно, как и со всеми остальными из отдела правопорядка, но в последний момент все же отводит взгляд. Рукопожатие у Грейнджер неожиданно крепкое, но пальцы тонкие и изящные, совсем без маникюра. 

— Годы восхождения Волдеморта к власти сопровождались рядом исчезновений, — сообщает Панси группе сонных дошкольников во втором зале. Сопровождающая их преподавательница с мрачным видом разглядывает стенд с именами осужденных Пожирателей смерти. — Одними из первых пропавших в первой магической войне стали...

За аркой в соседний зал видно Грейнджер в компании еще четырех министерских волшебников — они смотрят на экспозицию у западной стены («Участие оборотней во второй магической войне»? «Исчезновение дементоров из Азкабана: причины и последствия»?) и тихо о чем-то переговариваются. Запнувшись, Панси на миг замолкает, но потом все же называет фамилии — уверенно и нарочито громко.

Утро на следующий день выдается дождливым, но Панси применяет к себе Импервиус и выбирается на субботний рынок в Косом переулке: пополнить запасы асфоделя и лирного корня. После чашки кофе в чайной Розы Ли аппарирует к музею — проверить, как устанавливают декорации в парадном зале.

Грейнджер находится там же — помогает левитировать золотую статую Дамблдора во весь рост.

— Какая усердная молодая ведьма, — сухо говорит мистер Бродмур, понизив голос. — Хорошо, что нам удалось ее заполучить. Жаль, конечно, что Гарри Поттер отказался, но нет смысла плакать над пролитым зельем... Панси, будь добра, проверь, достаточно ли у нас парящих свечей. Ты уже заказала новую партию? Ох, милое дитя, что бы я без тебя делал...

Мистер Бродмур явно не понимает, какое делает ей одолжение, позволяя здесь работать. С репутацией ведьмы с проигравшей стороны Панси идеально подходит должность, которая так подчеркивает ее лояльность новому министерству.

Но раз уж мистеру Бродмуру нравится верить, что это он перед ней в долгу, а не наоборот... кто Панси такая, чтобы его переубеждать.

К вечеру начинается настоящий ливень. Выйдя на свежий апрельский воздух, Панси торопливо раскрывает над головой зонт и ступает на мокрую мостовую. Стоявший на автобусной остановке магл в деловом костюме на секунду хмурится и отводит от уха мобильный, словно не понимая, откуда она появилась. «Кажется, пора обновить отвлекающие чары», — лениво думает Панси. И лишь тогда замечает Грейнджер.

Она стоит чуть поодаль на остановке, кутаясь в безразмерную кофту с завязками и рассеянно глядя на проезжающие мимо машины. Рекламный плакат за спиной Грейнджер предлагает купить с пятнадцати процентной скидкой чулки в странном магловском магазине со словом «волк» в названии.

Мгновение Панси не может понять, зачем «восходящей звезде министерства» ждать магловский автобус, но зонта у нее, похоже, нет, а Импервиус нельзя использовать при маглах. Стоило бы попросту пройти мимо, но, повинуясь какому-то непонятному импульсу, Панси решительно шагает вперед.

— Хочешь пойти со мной под одним зонтом? — спрашивает она. — Провожу до пункта аппарации.

Грейнджер сперва с растерянным видом на нее смотрит, потом встряхивает кудрявыми волосами и кивает.

Два квартала они проходят в молчании. Грейнджер все так же глядит на дорогу, Панси увлеченно рассматривает все подряд — разноцветные витрины, прохожих в намокших нарядах, итальянский ресторан, где Драко как-то не смог разобраться в магловских деньгах и чуть не заплатил за их ужин восемь сотен фунтов...

У поворота на Сент-Мартин-лейн Грейнджер сбавляет шаг, покосившись на Панси так, словно ждет от нее каких-то слов.

— Спасибо, Паркинсон, — наконец произносит она. И, перебежав под ближайший навес, быстро исчезает.

Остаток пути до дома Панси глазеет на прохожих, непроизвольно подмечая, когда видит на ком-то кофту с такими же идиотскими завязками.

В воскресенье Панси печет блинчики с медом и корицей, долго и с наслаждением валяется в кровати с новой книгой Селины Сэпворфи, а вечером встречается в пабе с друзьями. После третьей порции вишневого эля Кассиус предлагает пари: тот, кто приведет пример самого большого абсурда в праздновании победы, может не платить за свой раунд.

— Это слишком легко, — хмыкает Миллисент. — На днях в «Пророке» как раз вышла статья о финальной битве с целым абзацем о том, что Хогвартс всегда был «оплотом надежды и безопасности». Все бы хорошо, но вышла она прямо на соседней странице со статьей «Некомпетентность и череда опасностей: как в Хогвартсе калечат детей».

— Я еще видел новость о том, что в честь трехлетней годовщины победы туда прибудет Гарри Поттер и проведет несколько уроков по Защите от темных искусств, — с весельем добавляет Грэхэм. — Но он ведь... сам так не закончил школу? Как он может преподавать?

— У нас в музее стоит золотая статуя Дамблдора во весь рост, — Панси разводит руками. — И, кажется, еще будет такой же министр. И Гарри Поттер. Его приглашали произнести торжественную речь, но он отказался в этом участвовать, и вместо него выступит Грейнджер. Будет болтать о единстве, сплоченности перед общим врагом и — это я особенно оценила — об умении прощать. Думаю, рейвенкловцы из этой их школьной армии высоко ее умение оценят.

Платить за раунд ей не приходится.

С утра в понедельник Панси водит по музею целую группу скандинавских волшебников — всю экскурсию те устало на нее смотрят и, кажется, понимают хорошо если через слово. Грейнджер она видит лишь мельком в коридоре, рассказывая скандинавам о сохранившихся копиях «Когда маглы атакуют» и «Грязнокровки. Как распознать их», и отчаянно надеется, что та ее не слышит. Снаружи собирается гроза, к вечеру небо становится насыщенного темно-лилового оттенка.

Грейнджер ждет ее на выходе из музея, крутя в руках огромный красный зонт.

— У меня зонтик есть, — объявляет она, словно Панси слепая. — Просто подумала, вдруг у тебя его нет?

Под широким зонтом они идут плечом к плечу, и Панси даже через два слоя ткани чувствует, какая теплая у Грейнджер кожа.

— Не хочешь зайти ко мне? — предлагает Панси, когда они вновь доходят до пункта аппарации на Сент-Мартин-лейн. — Выпить чая. Я живу совсем недалеко.

Оказавшись у Панси в прихожей, о чае они уже не вспоминают. Едва закрыв дверь, Панси кладет руку Грейнджер на плечо. Совсем робко: в конце концов, она могла и ошибиться, не так понять... Но Грейнджер с неожиданным пылом перехватывает ее ладонь, притягивая Панси к себе и целуя — жадно и ничуть не нежно. Губы у нее сухие и слегка замерзшие.

В постели Панси ее отогревает — жаром ладоней, пальцев и языка, до тех пор, пока Грейнджер не плавится у нее в объятиях. Тело у Грейнджер угловатое и загорелое, со светлыми полосками от загара на плечах, белой грудью и крупными темными сосками — которые тут же напрягаются, стоит Панси провести по ним языком. По очереди втянуть в рот, выпустить, затем ущипнуть влажный сосок двумя пальцами, слегка выкручивая, — и Грейнджер жалобно, но с наслаждением стонет, выгибаясь и подталкивая Панси ниже.

Панси послушно сползает вниз, обведя языком ее пупок, и гладит ладонью через белье — тут же ощутив, как Грейнджер там вся намокла. Раздевает почти догола — белье стягивает сразу, чулки решает оставить — и склоняется над ней, вдыхая одуряющий сладкий запах, от которого пальцы на ногах поджимаются от возбуждения. Вылизывает ее — сперва снаружи, затем скользит внутрь, чувствуя, какая Грейнджер вся жаркая и гладкая. Нажимает на набухший клитор, и Грейнджер изгибается всем телом, всхлипывает и вскидывает бедра, насаживаясь на язык Панси.

После они лежат в обнимку на спутанных горячих простынях и лениво целуются. Потом Панси трахает Грейнджер уже пальцами, мокро хлюпающими в ней от смазки, а еще потом Грейнджер уже ее укладывает на спину, устраивается между раздвинутых ног и доводит до беспамятства неспешными касаниями влажных губ и требовательных рук.

Засыпают они совсем рядом, и тяжелые волосы Грейнджер щекочут Панси шею. За окном слышится вой сирены, из открытой форточки в спальню льется ночной майский воздух.

Утром вторника Панси готовит для Грейнджер яйца по-шотландски — которые едва не оказываются на полу, когда Грейнджер прижимает ее к столу и мнет через майку грудь. Днем в музее царит полный хаос: хотя они каким-то чудом появляются там вовремя, Панси сразу затягивает в водоворот срочных дел, неотложных встреч и бесполезных разговоров. Грейнджер она не видит до самого вечера, пока не заходит в парадный зал на репетицию завтрашней речи.

— Если темные времена нас чему-то и научили, — громко зачитывает Грейнджер с пергамента, и ее голос гулким эхом отдается от тяжелых стен, — так это тому, что не стоит разбрасываться доверием. Особенно к тем, кто уже ранее зарекомендовал себя неблагонадежным.

Панси кожей чувствует, как взгляды других работников в одну секунду устремляются на нее.

— Мы не призываем никого ограничивать в правах, — Грейнджер твердо продолжает, комкая в руке верх листа. — Но к отдельным элементам магического общества следует относиться с долей осторожности и...

Дальше Панси не слушает — разворачивается и выходит из зала, бесшумно прикрыв за собой двери.

Домой она идет одна. Дождь льет такой стеной, что Панси кажется, будто она глядит на улицы через запотевшее стекло. В лицо бьют потоки промозглого ветра, чуть не вырывая из рук зонт, воздух кажется сырым и липким. В квартире тепло, но непривычно пусто, и Панси задергивает шторы, желая отгородиться от всего мира.

В день победы до музея с трудом можно добраться: пункт аппарации переполнен, камин в вестибюле принимает все новые и новые и группы волшебников. Панси на ногах с самого утра, и к полудню от дежурных улыбок и вымученных поздравлений уже начинает сводить зубы. На улице издевательски светит солнце, тени от ярких лучей оставляют на стенах парадного зала замысловатые узоры. С собой Панси принесла розы: купила в цветочном магазине по дороге, впервые за три года наплевав на то, что они символизировали во время войны.

Грейнджер стоит в противоположном конце зала, облаченная в золотую мантию. От отблесков солнца кажется, что она вся светится изнутри. Мгновение Панси пристально на нее смотрит, но скоро Грейнджер пропадает в толпе, и Панси отворачивается, переводя внимание на сцену.

Где так Грейнджер и не видит. Когда приходит ее очередь произносить речь, сперва наступает краткая заминка, а затем вместо Грейнджер появляется сам глава отдела правопорядка. Пару раз он сбивается, явно плохо зная текст, и вчерашние слова о неблагонадежности сразу звучат вяло и неубедительно. Совсем неуместно на этом солнечном празднике.

Панси довольно отмечает, что в зале почти никто не хлопает.

Сама Грейнджер, как и в прошлый раз, ждет Панси у выхода из музея, сжимая красный зонт. Панси приближается к ней медленно, словно нехотя, с каждым шагом слыша стук каблуков по мраморному полу почти безлюдного вестибюля.

— Сегодня же нет дождя, — просто говорит Панси, подойдя к ней вплотную. В ослепительном полуденном свете каштановые волосы Грейнджер отливают бронзой.

— Неважно, — отвечает Грейнджер. Осторожно протягивает вперед ладонь, словно боясь ее спугнуть: так же, как и на школьных уроках приближалась к единорогам. — Я все равно хочу с тобой пойти.

И Панси без лишних слов берет ее руку в свою.


End file.
